Towards the Sunset
by Tsuna 4 Cn4s
Summary: The war has ended, but its aftermath will create a very different life for Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. The future ahead promises to be hard, but in ways unknown to the heroes. Together, though, they may face anything - even the Wild West. (An interpretation of Naruto's ending. Meant to be fun and friendly.)


** Author's Note: I wrote this after reading the lastest _Naruto_ chapters. I was so hoping for an ending like this, where Sasuke could again be part of the Ninja family. I know it's not over until Kishimoto sings, but I now feel as though my ideal happily-ever-after for my favorite anime character of all time is going to turn out completely different. Instead, I must pray for a _Code Geass_ ending for the Last Uchiha - it's the best he'll get. *sigh***

** This ends a little silly, as I took the promotional poster for the _Last Movie_ way too literally.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto._**

* * *

**• {Towards the Sunset} •**

Sakura crossed the black fabric straps, pulling them taut. Then she made a careful, neat knot, doubling it for security. She dropped the remaining straps, watching them fall and neatly rest against the green Jounin vest. With a smile, she said, "All done. Turn around and let me see."

Sasuke turned to face her. The fading sunlight caught on the shiny mental, causing the Uchiha symbol to glow. Sakura clasped her hands, unable to find words fit for her feelings. But Naruto grinned enough for both of them, his odd laugh echoing in the back of his throat.

"Everything's finally back to normal!" the boy exclaimed. "...Except for that ugly vest."

Sasuke glanced at his own outfit. "Strange. You sounded envious rather than disgusted when I graduated ahead of you in the Exams."

"No way!" Naruto screamed, glaring. "The only reason I did badly is because I didn't want those brats to feel intimidated by my awesome prowess and mind." He tapped his forehead for emphasis.

Sakura scoffed. "Naruto, I helped check the essay section. You didn't answer even one question - AND put down the wrong date."

"Wh-what?!"

Sasuke sighed. "Are you serious? I knew most of those questions from the previous Chunin Exam."

Naruto seemed to physically shrink as his ego was deflated. Suddenly, Sasuke was taller, and Sakura was on eye-level with Naruto's frowning eyebrows. "I... don't test well..."

"That's an understatement."

"But I _save the world!_ Doesn't that get me a stupid vest?!"

Sakura sighed. "Somethings never change."

Sasuke nodded. "...But what does that mean for us as ninjas? Will there be no peace in this future?"

Naruto frowned. "That's a serious thought." He placed one hand under his chin, seeming to dwell on the question. Finally, he said, "I hope things will be better for the regular people. But as for me, too much of nothing will get boring real quick!"

Sasuke scoffed. "I think Itachi's sacrifice demands more than a little peace."

But Sasuke smiled, then recoiled as Naruto slung an arm over his shoulder. The two boys exchanged witless banter, while Sakura stood silently and watched. Slowly, her own lips curled lightly. "I can agree with that."

* * *

** Five years later**

_As Sasuke had hoped and Naruto had feared, things settled down after our great battle. The Kages - whom Sasuke had once been so set against - worked tirelessly to craft treaties that would prevent such a catastrophe as another Ninja War from ever happening again. When they weren't in conference arguing over details, they were in town, aiding in our reconstruction._

_Of course, none of these things were Lady Tsunada's cup of tea - she always did prefer sake. When she realized that her new duties didn't require her bossy nature, she quickly and respectfully stepped down, explaining that she wished Naruto to take her place. As much as my friend would have loved to take her hat and cloak right there, it was decided by the other Kages that Kakashi would be a better choice for the moment._

_But even he declined. For a few seconds, we were horribly confused as to who, then, should lead our nation of the Leaf. No one, not even myself, considered Sasuke; yet Garra did. Alone, our friend eloquently argued a position for Sasuke, believing that the Last Uchiha would not betray his faith._

_ Thankfully, in fulfillment of all mine and Naruto's prayers, Sasuke turned out to be a great leader. He made good decisions when sitting in conference, and was kind to our wary people. Soon, he earned the respect of the men and women; and now he is slowly earning the love of their children. As long as Naruto continues to be patient for his own turn as Hokage, I believe Sasuke may become one of the greater faces on our wall of patrons._

_But, Naruto is growing increasingly restless. With Sasuke as our leader, what other state is there but utter peace? Naruto has handled the change with more ambiance than I expected, but I'm sure it will not last much longer. If our Hokage does not find a suitably dangerous adventure for Naruto soon, I fear for his throne._

* * *

There was a wild rapping on Sakura's door. She sat up in bed, her hand already on the kunai under her pillow. She found the handle, grasping it as she slipped soundlessly from the covers. She crossed the room, reaching the door just as the unknown fist again assaulted her home.

She opened the door, her weapon flying to Naruto's neck. The young man squeaked. "Wait, Sakura! It's me - it's me!"

Sakura blinked. "Naruto? What on earth... are you wearing?" With wider eyes, she gazed at his leather trousers, vest, and hat, all visible in the bright moonlight.

Naruto was out of breath. But he managed to huff, "Quick! Throw on some... light clothes. We're all... going... on a mission!"

"What mission? Who is us?"

"Us! Team Seven! You'll ride behind Sasuke."

_"Ride?"_

As Naruto - whose great height and long shoulders made it impossible to see past - scurried out the way, Sakura could see two other men watching them. In the light of the gas lamps, three horses shone, Kakashi and Sasuke gracing two of the saddles. They were dressed similarly to Naruto, though Kakashi still wore his mask and had a short sword slipped into his belt; Sasuke had even neglected to keep his Hokage headpiece, wearing instead a fedora, set askew, to shield half of his face.

Sakura left the threshold, coming closer to see more clearly. "... You're not serious." She sighed, shaking her head. "I thought you two, of all people, were enjoying the tranquilty?"

Sasuke nodded. "I still am. But if I don't let this idiot off his leash every so often, he'll start painting the monuments with graffiti again." He let out a hand. "We can't let him go alone, so let's get this over with."

Sakura looked first at his hand, then to his face. "You think you can bribe me to come by promising to share your horse?"

Sasuke's arm fell slightly, his cheeks tinged by a light pink. "Well... It was... I..."

"I didn't say it wouldn't work." Sakura swung into the saddle and stole Sasuke's hat from his head. Turning to Naruto, she said, "Let's go, cowboy!"

Naruto grinned stupidly. "Alright boys - er, and lady. Let's ride!"

* * *

** The End**

** Somethings - Naruto's giddiness, Sakura's fangirl affection, and Sasuke's reluctance to admit his pleasure in friendship - never change. And if you are going to ask why Kakashi doesn't have a single piece of dialogue in this, allow me to save you the trouble: I can't write him. Sorry!**

**Thank you for reading. **


End file.
